United World
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: Drabbles, one/two-shots, song fics, poems, etc. Most yaoi pairings. No hetero. No yuri. Any pairings you want a fic for, review or PM me. Cowritten with D-Cat.
1. At First (PruIta)

At First

Written By: Panda-Ko

Note: I usually write the countries using their human names, but this fic is a little different. And you might be wondering why I used 'Gilbert' instead of 'Prussia', and why Italy and Germany call him that? Well, Prussia isn't considered a country anymore, so I thought I'd just do it this way. (I still consider Pru as a country, though.)

-R-E-A-D-O-N-

At first Prussia only wanted to befriend Italy in hopes he'd gain some land back in some strange way.  
Then he _really _got to know him.  
Italy was always so sweet, funny, and ready with open arms if one needed a hug.

—o—o—o—

Gilbert smiled to himself as he watched Italy hang onto Germany's arm, prattling on about the pasta and pizza he'd made.

"—Italien. . . . I've got work. . . . I'll talk to you later, please?"  
"V-ve? But. . . ."

The look Italy gave Germany – like a kicked puppy – made Gilbert wonder how he could've even _thought_ of using Italy to get land again.  
Germany sighed.

"Look, I'll talk to you later. Why don't you go talk to Gilbert?"

Italy brightened immediately, nodded and hopped over to Gilbert.

"Ve! Ciao, Gilbert!"

Gilbert smirk-smiled at the cheery brunette and made room on the couch for him.

"Hallo, Italy. Kesese~. . . . Ze awesome me vill grace du vith mein presence~. How ist das?"

Italy laughed – what a sweet sound – and sat beside him.

"Ve~! You're funny, Gilbert."  
"Ja, I am~. Und I'm awesome! Kese~."

Italy laughed again and began going on about how Germany was being mean, how he wouldn't eat the pasta the other made, and how he wouldn't play football with him.  
Gilbert smirked and leaned closer to Italy.

"I'll eat your pasta, Italien~."

Italy grinned and threw his arms around Gilbert.

"Yay! Grazie! Come on, there's some in the kitchen right now! It's still warm, so I think it'll be best if you eat it now~."  
"W-wait a minute-!"

Gilbert found himself dragged to the kitchen, and he sighed mentally.

_Oh, Italien._

Why must you the absolute cutest thing anyone has ever seen?

—o—o—o—

Gilbert winced slightly and covered his ears, blocking out China and Italy's synchronized screams.  
They were all at the beach, and Italy and China had slipped into the water, saying it was too hot for anything else.  
It seemed like jellyfishes were in the water, and the two nations were getting chased by a cloud of them.

"Argh GERMANY HELP!"

Gilbert sighed and winced again.

_Why is Germany the one he always turns to? Why not me?_

"Aiyaa-! These things are going to kill me aru!"  
"M-me too!"

America laughed and finished the burger he was eating at the moment.

"Come on y'all! Those are just fishes! Right, Iggy?!"

The Englishman snorted.

"Right, _jelly_fishes. Bloody git, taking us here to die. . . ."  
"Waaah! Gil, Gil! Save meeee!"

Italy ran up to him, sobbing, and Gilbert patted his lap.  
The soaking wet Italian jumped into it, and Gilbert winced.  
He was heavier than he expected.

"Wah! Gil, will you die if you get stung by a jellyfish?"  
"Well. . . . I'm not sure. I guess you can, if the thing is really poisonous."

Italy's wide, fearful eyes threatened to rain tears.

"I don't want to die!"

Gilbert smiled slightly and patted him, trying to calm him down.

"You didn't get stung."  
"Wha-? Oh, right! That's right. . . . I didn't! Ve~. . . . I'm going to live!"

Gilbert laughed and hugged Italy.

_I can't believe that I thought Italy would only be good for getting my land back before. Boy, was I a bastard._

—o—o—o—

Gilbert watched angrily through the window as Germany gave Italy a kiss on the cheek.  
Why wasn't _he _doing that?!  
He was sure he loved Italy more than Germany did.  
A sigh fell from his lips.  
Maybe it wasn't meant to be.  
He was still lost in thought when a soft, timid tap on his shoulder brought him to reality.

"Gilbert?"

The albino spun quickly to see Hungary and another girl behind him.  
He shrieked and backed away, scared that Hungary would hit him again for disrupting 'lovely yaoi time' between Germany and Italy.  
To his surprise, though, she held out her hand.

"I'm not going to hit you. Actually, I was going to ask you why you looked mad when Germany kissed little Ita."

Gilbert frowned slightly, glaring at her hand like it would snap his nose off any time.

"Why are you being friendly all of a sudden?"

Hungary smiled deviously, a glint in her eyes.  
The child behind her copied the action, holding up a camera as well.

"Firstly: we need new PruIta doujinshis. Secondly: you're obviously in love with him. Italy, I mean."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly.  
Perhaps this was what he needed to do all along: tell the crazy Hungarian so she could hit him on the head like he was crazy.  
And by now, he was sure he was pretty dang crazy.

—o—o—o—

Gilbert tapped his foot nervously on the floor, sighed, and glanced up.  
Italy, who was stirring a pot of tomato sauce, looked at him.

"Ve~? Gil, are you okay?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Ja, Feli. I'm fine."  
"Gil, you're scaring me! You don't sound fine."

Gilbert laughed a little, then looked down at the table again.  
Italy pouted and went over to hug him.

"Ve. . . . Gil, please feel better?"

The albino couldn't help but smile.  
He hugged Italy back, blushing slightly, and looked at the table again.  
Again.  
That table was getting all of Gilbert's nervous glares.  
Italy smiled and poked Gilbert's shoulder.

"Ve, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Gilbert sighed and blushed more.

"U-uhm. . . . Italy. . . . I-Ich leibe dich."

Italy looked surprised for a second, then hugged Gilbert again.

"Ti amo, too!"

A smile replaced the nervous expression on the Prussian's face.

"Really, Italy?"  
"Si, silly, or I wouldn't have said so. And call me Feli. . . ."

—o—o—o—

Gilbert yawned and opened his eyes to see Feliciano sitting on the couch beside him, grinning.

"Guten morgen, Feliciano."  
"Good morning~! Since today is our anniversary, I made pasta!"

Gilbert laughed loudly.  
It'd been a year since he'd confessed his love to Feliciano.  
Again, like every special event, he'd made pasta.  
Even if it wasn't his favorite food, if Feliciano made it, he'd always love it.  
But he'd love the brunette more, of course.

-F-I-N-

A/N: Soooo… Sucky ending is sucky. Meh. Review, please!


	2. Love, Prussia (PruIta)

Love, Prussia –

Written by: Panda

"Ve?"

The brunette Italian leaned over to pick up the small, white letter that'd fallen in the shrubs beside his mailbox.  
He turned it over, seeing nothing but the neat 'to Italy' in German.  
No name was given to hint at who it was, but he thought it was either: Germany, Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, or Lilly.  
He shrugged and hopped back toward his house, sorting out the rest of the letters.  
As the day passed, he forgot about the strange letter, and didn't remember until dinner.

"Feliciano, what the heck's up with you tonight? You keep freaking sighing and it's creeping the heck outta me."

Lovino glared at his younger brother from his place across the table, and Feliciano cowered in his seat.

"Ve~. . . . Fratello, I got a weird letter today. . . . And I just remembered it."

Lovino finished the last of his pasta and stood up.

"Well, open it! Don't come running to me about it!"  
"Y-you asked."  
"Hmf! Whatever. I'm going to go visit Antonio."

Feliciano giggled and looked up at Lovino.

"So you do love him! And you even called him 'Antonio'!"  
"Sh-shut up, idiota! I-I just need to get my gun. . . ."  
"Bye, Lovi."  
"Hmf."

Feliciano waved cheerfully at his brother's back then turned his attention to his pasta.

"Ve. . . ."

After dinner, he opened the letter curiously.  
As it turned out, the letter was from Gilbert, Prussia.

_Feli,  
So, hi, Feli-chan.  
I just thought I'd tell you a few things.  
Umm, firstly, I wanna tell you that the pasta you make is really good.  
Awesome, even.  
And Luddy says 'hi'; he's swamped in paperwork today. (Like always.)  
You need to visit us more often. . . .  
Maybe cook sometimes? As I said, the pasta is awesome.  
And learn how to eat wurst! I can't forget that. Hm, what else.  
Oh, yeah. I heard your birthday was coming soon.  
What would you like?  
Of course you'll get something awesome. . . . Kese~.  
Oh, yeah: someday I'm gonna pull your curl.  
So watch it, ja? Kesesesese~._

Feliciano looked up from the letter, giggled, and lightly touched said curl.  
Of course he'd be watching out for that.

_I'm going to take you to the Museum of Wurst when you come here next time.  
I think you'll like the awesomeness of it!  
Okay, so, it's not as awesome as me. (I'm Le Supreme Awesome Person.)  
And. . . . Uh. . . . Don't tell Romano, but. . . .  
Ich leibe dich, __Italy__.  
Would you do me the awesome honor of meeting me at the park tomorrow at four?  
Bitte und danke,  
The Awesome Prussia_

Feliciano laughed and hugged himself tightly, blushing.

_Of course I'll meet you there, Gil._

The next afternoon, Feliciano headed to the park, glancing around in search of the red-eyed albino.  
He spotted the Prussian sitting by the pond, which was his favorite place by far.  
Gilbert waved him over with a grin that could be seen from space.

"Ve! Ciao, Gilbert."  
"Kesesese~, hallo, Feli."

Feliciano plopped himself down beside the white haired Prussian, noticing that he was blushing slightly.

"So, Feli, you got my letter, didn't you?"  
"Ve~. . . . Si. . . ."  
"So. . . . Uhm. . . . Are you freaked out or vhat?"  
"No, I'm not freaked out at all, ve. Just. . . ."

Feliciano's blush darkened, and he looked up at Gilbert.

"_Ti amo."_

Gilbert smiled and put his arms around Feliciano.

"_Ja, Ich leibe dich aus. . . ."_

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Soooo! You like? Did you like?!  
If you liked show le love by reviewing/favoriting/following/a combination of all those things!  
Yes, yes, I know I made le PruIta longest.  
What can I say? It's my new OTP.  
Anyway, if there's a pairing you'd like me to write, PM or review.  
But ya gotta give me a theme or whatever, kay?  
Ja, danke~. Btw, below is a list of pairings I don't write for my own reasons.

Russa/anyone except China  
China/anyone except Russia/Korea  
Japan/America Italy/anyone except Prussia/Germany  
FrUK Poland/anyone except Lithy  
Switzerland/Lilly Hungary/anyone except Sweden and Austria  
Finland/anyone except Sweden Norway/Russia

Das alles! :3


	3. Good Night (USUK)

Good Night – USUK (Panda)

"Arthur~. . . ."

A small hand pulled at Arthur's night shirt, and he turned to look at the blue-eyed colony.

"Yes?"

Alfred pouted slightly and held out his arms.

"Hug. Hug. Hug."

Arthur blushed slightly, but sat down on the edge of the beg again.

"Okay, come here."

A shrill giggle of delight from Alfred, and he crawled into the Englishman's lap.  
Arthur smiled slightly and hugged him, but Alfred wouldn't let go when he did.

"Alfred, it's time to go to bed."  
"I wanna sleep with you."

Arthur gently pried the younger's arms from around him and patted his head.

"Why? You're old enough to sleep by yourself."  
"There's a ghost that keeps bugging me."

Alfred pouted again – he looked so cute – and Arthur sighed.

"Fine. But tomorrow I'm getting rid of that ghost, and you're sleeping here again."  
"Yay, yay!"

Arthur chuckled and picked Alfred up, patting his back softly.

"Silly. Ghosts aren't that scary."  
"I still wanna sleep with you."

Arthur reminded him he'd agreed, and they both fell asleep soon.


	4. There For Me, For You (KoreaAustria)

There For Me, For You – Korea/Austria (D-Cat & Panda)

Yong Soo frowned and pushed his back against Roderich's.

"There's just no end to these things-da ze!"

The Austrian sniffed, watching the gray, alien-looking beings parade around them.

"That's right. And I'm not sure whether to trust you. You don't look strong."  
"That's not true da ze! Being strong originated in Korea."

Yong Soo snorted and slashed and a Steve, not killing it, but injuring it slightly.  
Roderich followed suit, and this time the gray monster was killed.

"Hmpf. Whatever you say."

Yong Soo pouted again.

"Hey. That's. . . . You need to trust me. If you don't, something bad will happen to both of us."  
"I do trust you. . . ."  
"That's not what you said a few seconds ago!"

Another slash from the sword the Korean was holding, and another down.  
The Austrian sighed.

". . . .How do you want me to show you I trust you more now than five seconds ago?"

Yong Soo turned the question over a few times in his mind, destroying several of the gray monsters while he was at it.

"Hug me."  
"Wha-?!"  
"You heard me. Hug me."

A grin was evident in his voice.  
Roderich growled and shook his head.

"In the middle of a battle? How crazy are you?"  
"Crazy, yes. Now, do you trust me?"

Roderich sighed.  
He figured Yong Soo would never shut up about it, so he hastily threw an arm over his Korean companion and squeezed.  
Yong Soo smiled and put both arms around him.

"That's better-da ze."

Roderich blushed and looked away.

"Sh-shut up. We need to kill these things."  
"Da ze, we do! Let's get on with it! Awesomely saving the day originated in Korea da ze!"  
"Oh, shut up."  
"No!"


	5. More Than Just A Drunken Hug (Franada)

(Maybe) More Than A Drunken Hug – Franada (Dawnie)

"Mm, Kanata~. . . ."

Matthew jumped and turned around quickly to see his 'Papa' slumped over the back of his chair, murmuring something about a kiss.

"What was that, Papa? I can't here you."  
"Mathieu. . . . Papa's tired."  
"Of course you would be tired, eh. You danced, then got drunk, then danced again, and got drunker, and. . . . Eh?!"

Francis had gotten (stumbled up) and put his arms around the shy Canadian, groping his rear with the other.  
The purple-eyed blond blushed and wriggled out of the Frenchman's embrace, but he just snatched him back.

"Mathieu, Papa wants a hug."  
"Papa, you're just drunk."

Francis made a pouty face at him, making Matthew blush even more.

"N-non. . . ."  
"Please? Mathieu. . . ."

Matthew noticed Arthur silently laughing at him across the bar, and he sighed.

"Oh, fine."

He gave the Frenchman a hasty hug, then stood up to leave.  
Francis wouldn't let him go, though.  
That night, Matthew lost his not-so-intact innocence.  
(Because if you're under France in both ways, you lose it really early.)


	6. Brown, Blue, Red

Brown, Blue, Red  
[Paperwork, Awesomeness and Kisses]

By: Panda  
A/N: HAI! This is a little GerIta for my RP buddies, no78one and hetalia4life. ^^" I hope you enjoy, dears. The first part is for no78one and the second is for hetalia4life. :3 And le last part is purely for my enjoyment. xD  
Oh yeah, one last thing. This is pointless fluff that'll make you go blind and/or die.  
-

Brown and Paperwork

Ludwig smiled slightly at Feliciano, patted his head, and turned back to his paperwork, away from those beautiful, yet rarely open brown eyes.  
Feliciano pouted and sat down on his chair's armrest.

"Ve. . . . But Luddy, I want to play football with you."  
"Not right now, Feli. . . ."

He murmured, scanning a particularly annoying document that he'd been trying to decide whether or not to sign.  
The blond German frowned slightly, trying not to feel Feliciano's lips travelling slowly up his neck.  
Feliciano giggled.

"Luddy. . . . I'm gonna make pasta, okay?"

Ludwig nodded, suddenly missing Feliciano's lips, and smiled up at him.

"Ja. Take care of yourself."

Feliciano nodded and hopped off in the direction of the kitchen, humming the Italian national anthem as he went.

-0-

Blue and Kisses

"La la la. . . . Pasta~. . . . Pasta for Luddy and Gil and Feli~."

Feliciano laughed at himself and stirred the tomato sauce slowly, happy that he was able to make dinner again.  
And yes, he made pasta.  
Not bratwurst.  
No, no, no, that was just disgusting.  
But if Luddy made him eat it, well, he'd eat it.  
He was just finishing up the tomato sauce when Ludwig came down, finished with his paperwork for the day, and wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist.

"Ve. . . . Pasta's almost ready, Luddy."

Ludwig just grunted and kissed Feliciano's cheek.  
Feliciano giggled and turned to kiss him back, and brown met blue.  
Such pretty, deep blue eyes.

"Ich leibe dich, Italien."_  
"_Feliciano, Luddy, it's Feliciano. Te amo."

The brunette smiled and put a plate of pasta on the table, humming again.  
Ludwig sat down.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Feli."  
"Yours too! They're so blue~."

Ludwig laughed and pressed another kiss to Feliciano's cheek.

"Let's eat."

-0-

Red and Awesomeness

Later that night, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano were all watching TV, and Feliciano wasn't really paying attention to the TV.  
Ludwig was nearly asleep, and he leaned back into the couch, closing blue eyes.

"Kesese, West, you tired?"

Ludwig grunted and turned away.

"Ja."  
"Ve, Luddy, you can go to bed now. Gil and I will just watch TV."

Feliciano looked up at the blond German, and Gilbert nodded eagerly.

"Ja, ja, bru, that'd be awesome. Like me."

By now the TV was completely ignored.

"I shall, then. Gute nacht."

Ludwig stood up, yawned, and went to his bedroom, leaving the door open behind him, because he was sure as heck Feliciano and Gilbert would follow him.

"Gil, Gil, y'know what?"

Feliciano poked the albino's shoulder several times and grinned at him.  
Gilbert raised an eyebrow and threw his arm around Feliciano.

"Ja, vhat is it du got to say to ze awesome me?"

Feliciano laughed.

"Your eyes are so pretty! They're red and it reminds me of blood, but still pretty. And so are Luddy's! So blue~."

Gilbert grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Ja, red and awesome! That's me! Und du, by ze vay."  
"Beh. Te amo."  
"Ich leibe dich, Feli."

{F}{I}{N}  
A/N: Well, bye... sucky. xD


End file.
